


professor of flirting

by sae_what



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien is a softie, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Kagami Tsurugi Knows, Kagami is a softie, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, softies everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what
Summary: Kagami decides it’s time to take her relationship with Adrien to the next level. Chat Noir is just the person to ask advice from.Meanwhile, Adrien hyperventilates because Kagami has been acting quite different lately.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Simply written to fulfill not only my Adrigami heart, but also my Chatgami one 😌
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

Chat Noir couldn’t help but focus on the periphery of his vision.

After the long akuma fight, he let out an exhilarated huff, a distracted smile forming on his face as his knuckles met Ladybug’s. “Pound it!”

From the sidelines, Kagami blinked as she sat on the pavement and scratched her scalp with slight shock. 

“You did a nice job over there, kitty.”

His attention shot right back to Ladybug, who poked his forearm. She rose a brow, the corners of her lips curled, and Chat Noir couldn’t help but mirror her playful demeanor.

Instinctively, Chat exchanged a wink. “That’s why they call us a duo, Ladybug. You did just as well back there, and I couldn’t have done it without you.“

Ladybug gave him a light chuckle. “I gotta run. You think you can take Kagami home?” She pointed at the other girl with her thumb. Kagami tilted her head slightly, brushing off her daze and the dirt on her skirt.

Chat nodded with a flashy smile. “You can count on me.”

With a “bug out,” the heroine zipped through the skies with her yo-yo until she disappeared behind and past the Parisian buildings.

“You okay, Kagami? Sorry you got caught up in the akuma attack.” A trace of concern wavered through Chat Noir’s tone.

He noticed Kagami squint at him with suspicious. He gulped.

If there was one thing Adrien knew about Kagami, it was that she was anything but thick in the skull. His heart pounded quicker, nervous thoughts spiraling in his mind. With Kagami, it was alway possible that she could see right through Chat Noir.

Pushing away the thought, he held out his hands to her. “Ready to head back?”

Her eyes pricked him with curiosity, and it was in this moment that he knew that he was probably screwed.

“How’d you do that?” Kagami asked slowly, choosing her words carefully.

Chat Noir felt a cold sweat run his back, chuckling nervously. He placed his hand at the back of his neck. “Do what?”

“You know. Flirt. Woo,” Kagami simply stated. “With Ladybug.”

Chat felt his cheeks turn hot, anxious grin fading as his jaw dropped. “Wha... no, that wasn’t... I wasn’t flirting! I...”

He gave up with a sigh. In all honesty, he was relieved that she hadn’t connected the dots that he and Adrien were one and the same.

On the other hand, his stomach churned with embarrassment. He wanted to hide. Of all the things Kagami could have said, that was probably one of the last things that he wanted to hear from her.

Thirdly, he had to honor his pride and dignity. Flirting was a _skill_ , and there was no way he’d let Kagami believe that this was the least he could do. Let alone make her think that he even tried to woo Ladybug.

Months have passed and Chat has slowly began to realize that he and Ladybug were simply better off as friends. There was nothing better than having the two of them be a fighting duo, and nothing more. He was satisfied with it.

Unfortunately, for him, he’d fall hard for someone else. Apparently, he would always be a love sick fool over _someone_.

The difference with _her_ was...

Kagami spoke bluntly, “That _was_ flirting.”

“That was _not_ flirting,” Chat defended, crossing his arms. “Believe me when I say I can flirt way harder than that.”

“Very well,” Kagami said. “I would like to seek advice from you, then. On how to do that.”

Kagami was asking _him_ for advice? Usually, it would be the other way around, as Kagami was more emotionally mature and self-assured compared to Adrien. So naturally, after hearing those words coming from her, his confidence skyrocketed.

Chat gave her a cheeky grin. “Well, you came to the right person then. You could say I’m a natural at this kind of stuff.” He drew closer to her, finger guns placed under his chin mischievously, only for Kagami to give him a blank expression.

“So, it’s in your nature to flirt with other girls? You must be a player then,” Kagami concluded coolly.

Chat Noir huffed, obviously offended. “Am not! Like I said, I wasn’t even flirting with Ladybug. Besides, the only other person I try to impress is—“

Kagami raised a brow, arms crossed with anticipation.

Chat blinked, searching for ways to avert the conversation. “Anyways, why do you need to learn how to flirt, anyway? I didn’t think you were the type to be interested in that kind of stuff.”

“Well, I’ll be honest with you, Chat Noir,” she spoke, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear shyly, making Chat’s heart leap violently. “There’s someone that I’ve been in love with for a while. I don’t think he gets how I feel, so I want to try a different approach to make him understand.”

Chat’s demeanor grew serious.

She was... in love with someone...

His heart dropped, the pit of his stomach sinking. This feeling was all too familiar to him. Having to live through this again would be too painful for him to bear.

“Oh… I know how that’s like.” He replied quietly, the sorrow in his voice difficult to suppress.

“You do?” A glint in her eyes lit up, enough for Chat’s stomach to twist in unnatural knots.

From the looks of it, Kagami appreciated how easily he could put himself in her shoes. Just this fact made him feel a bit lighter in his chest; he and Kagami did share a lot in common, so he guessed this was another thing on their list of similarities.

“Sure I do,” Chat admitted. “There’s… also a girl that I have feelings for, but I’m not sure how to confront her either.”

“Well, in spite of that, I’m sure you can give me some good advice,” Kagami said. “My mother is expecting me right now, but I will be free after fencing practice tomorrow. I’ll meet you in the front of Collège Françoise Dupont.”

“Sure, sounds like a plan,” Chat assured. Kagami returned a small smile, and he hesitated before asking, “Uh, I’ll... carry you home, if that’s okay?”

“Yes, that would be nice,” Kagami nodded.

Chat lifted her up her feet and leaped from rooftop to rooftop to get her back home. Thoughts ran through his mind as to who the mystery boy was, enough for Kagami to ask someone she barely knew for some flirting advice.

Whoever he was, he sure was damn lucky. 

* * *

Kagami hung up the phone, anxiety coursing through her. She hated lying to her mother. It felt exhilarating, sure, but she would have to bare the consequences if her mother ever found out about the truth.

She had told her mother that fencing practice had been extended. In reality, she was the only one left waiting outside the high school, sitting upon the steps as she waited for a familiar figure of black to swing by and pick her up.

Adrien had already gone home, picked up by his bodyguard. Every time during practice would be like this: she would see _him_ , and that was the least she could ever ask for. It was enough to make her days better.

She didn’t have to confront him about her feelings. Kagami knew that perhaps Adrien would be a bit overwhelmed to know how she felt, so she decided to respect that.

Even so, her satisfaction of keeping silent would soon dwindle away, and her desires crossed her mind more and more, until they became unbearable. She _wanted_ Adrien to know how she felt.

She would never hesitate with anything else to let other people knew how she felt. Whenever someone would pick on her in school, for example, she would retaliate in some way for their childish behavior. Whenever she saw someone misbehaving or performing misconduct, she would call them out on their injustice. Whenever she thought she wasn’t being treated with something she deserved, she’d confront the person who didn’t make ends meet.

But those situations stemmed from her sense of justice, her righteous anger. Those kinds of emotions were familiar to her. Her current situation, on the other hand, was different.

She had never been in love before.

Approaching Adrien about her feelings was much harder.

She glanced down at her watch. The wait had extended to almost twenty minutes now. Impatiently, she tapped her foot, slowly accepting the fact that perhaps Chat Noir had completely forgotten about their plan. After all, this was completely foolish anyway.

Why on earth would Kagami ask the superhero of Paris for _flirting advice_? She couldn’t believe how helpless and irrational she was being, simply because of her feelings for Adrien.

She crooked her neck, her gaze lazily resting upon an ant that was crawling along the crack of the sidewalk. Trying her not to dwell too much on the fact that she was honestly feeling a little pathetic.

“Lost in thought?”

She shot her head up. “Adri— oh. It’s just you.”

Chat Noir, leaning against his extended staff, blinked once before he let out an offended yet playful huff. “ _Just_ me? Who else were you expecting?”

“No one in particular.” A hint of secrecy coated Kagami’s tone. “So, how are we doing this?”

“I’ve got a place we can go to, but it’s pretty high. You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”

Kagami shook her head. “I’m not afraid of anything.”

There wasn’t a lot of truth in that statement, considering that she had literally just admitted to herself that she was afraid of confronting her feelings for Adrien.

Still, Chat gave her a soft smile. Soft, and oddly familiar. “I know.” He held out a welcoming hand. She accepted it, and let him carry her atop a roof.

As their feet finally met the rooftop, Kagami scanned her surroundings, and caught sight of something that immediately made her giggle.

“Chat Noir. _Seriously_?”

A blackboard stood tall, scratches of chalk drawn across it. Chat Noir stood in front of it, slapping the palm of his hand with his staff as though it was a pointer stick.

He wore his signature cheeky grin. “Call me your professor of flirting.” And then he added, amusing himself, “PhD.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea was to publish this work all at once, but it might actually be longer than I had anticipated, so I'll have to break it up into chapters haha 😅
> 
> Welp, the more Adrigami, the merrier :)


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien could get used to this. Since his lessons with Kagami, he would be on the rush to get to his bodyguard’s car right after fencing practice. It would give him time to change, quickly wash up from the sweat of practice, transform, and set up the rooftop for yet another lesson.

He hoped Kagami wouldn’t question why he was such in a hurry lately. Hoped that she wouldn’t grow suspicious of what was really going on.

Adrien trusted Kagami enough for her to know about his double life, knew that he could entrust her with anything and _everything_. But being a superhero came with hard rules, and he could never intentionally reveal his identity, for his own safety as a superhero, as well as Ladybug’s.

And so, each time after practice, he felt guilty for cutting his conversations with Kagami short. He really hoped he was doing the right thing.

No, he _was_ doing the right thing. Kagami had specifically asked _Chat Noir_ for his help, and he would follow through and assist. It was his job as the superhero of Paris to help civilians in need. Right?

Or maybe this was just a cheap excuse to show off his flirting skills in front of Kagami.

“Okay, review the first two rules with me, Kagami,” Chat held the chalk to the blackboard.

Kagami, legs folded and notebook on her lap, cleared her throat. “The first two rules are as follows…”

* * *

Tip #1: Smile and make eye contact.

Tip #2: Compliment them.

Kagami practiced in front of the mirror in the her restroom until she made a fool of herself, questioning her sanity and idiocy. She hoped her mother wouldn’t hear her muttering to herself like a madwoman, hoping that her all-night cringe-worthy behavior would be worth-while.

Quite frankly, she felt insecure for even needing these lessons from Chat Noir. But the way that Chat Noir handled his patience, thinking about how patient he was with her, despite whatever responsibilities he had in and out of costume, sent a wave of all kinds of unfamiliar feelings in her chest. She’d conclude that all these feelings together would be simply feelings of gratitude.

Kagami murmured under her breath. “Smile and make eye contact. Compliment him.”

She repeated. “Smile. Make eye contact. Compliment.”

That should be easy… right?

* * *

Adrien pulled on his shoelaces, his mind running as his heart pounded harder against his ribcage. He had to focus during practice today, but being with Kagami last night had really distracted his thoughts.

And now, she would see her today.

“Hello, Adrien.”

He almost jumped from his seat. “K-Kagami! Hello!”

Why was he so nervous? Nothing that Kagami and Chat Noir were doing would change anything between her and Adrien.

Kagami cleared her throat. “Are you ready for practice?”

“More ready than I’ll ever be.” His running thoughts finally grew tired, his mind settling for a bit.

No, there really wasn’t anything to be nervous about.

Gluing her eyes onto Adrien’s, she wore a hard grin. “You smell like lavenders today. How very nice.”

“Oh! Uh, thank you?” Heat pricked at the tips of his ears.

Adrien cursed how humid the locker rooms were. He swore Kagami would suspect him, and it would be game over. As though it would help him cool off, he took a sip of his water bottle.

And all Kagami did was _stare_.

He couldn’t seem to meet her gaze in return. Taking the last sip, Adrien spoke nervously. “K-Kagami? Are you alright?”

“Of course,” she responded quickly, straightening her posture, then added, “You sip water very well.”

“Well, I don’t know if there really is a right way to drink water,” Adrien chuckled, avoiding he knot in his stomach. “You always tell me to stay hydrated before practices, so...”

“You have a very sharp memory,” Kagami plastered a grin. “Your brain must have lots of wrinkles. Which is very good. For a brain.”

Adrien gulped. He had just chugged a whole bottle of water, so why was his mouth feeling so dry?

Nervously, he wore a crooked smile. “Yours is wrinkly, too.”

What on earth was he _saying_?

Kagami stood from her seat, her cheeks flushed bright pink and the corners of her lips dropped. “Let’s go to practice.”

A wave of worry washed over him. “K-Kagami, did I say something wrong?”

“You said nothing wrong, Adrien. I promise. Let’s just go to practice.”

“Oh, uh, okay…”

The rush and adrenaline from practice could only do so little with eliminating the guilt and worry he had felt.

* * *

“So? How’d it go?”

Chat Noir was nice enough to bring snacks with him today: a tupperwear of assorted fruits and granola bars.

Oddly enough, that was usually the same kind of snack she and Adrien would share between fencing practice. She ignored it though, too consumed by her fresh embarrassment.

“It didn’t work,” she sighed with disappointment.

“Didn’t work?”

“I apologize, Chat Noir. This is not your fault,” Kagami spoke. “I was just... not competent enough to apply your lessons. I should have done better.”

He sat next to Kagami on the picnic blanket. “What happened exactly?”

Kagami really did not want to recall the stupid things she said about _wrinkly brains_ and _smelling like lavender._ She decided to keep it brief.

“I stumbled, and I doubted myself,” Kagami spoke matter-of-factly. When Chat Noir didn’t press for details, she added, “I failed.”

Chat Noir shook his head, as though refusing to accept that this was Kagami’s truth. “Look, this was your first lesson. You’re bound to make mistakes here and there.” He rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. “But that doesn’t make you a failure.”

She had never witnessed Chat Noir be this sincere. Granted, she didn’t know him personally, but this was the first time she had seen him so sensible.

It was... different, for Chat Noir, to say the least.

A genuine smile formed on Kagami’s lips. “Thank you. Your words are reassuring.”

“I know they are. Because knowing you, you don’t give up. And I’m sure you’re not going to give up on him, right?” His voice was steady and warm.

Kagami’s eyebrows furrowed in thought, trying to pinpoint why exactly Chat Noir’s essence in this very moment seemed all too familiar.

“Knowing... me?” Kagami repeated what he had said.

Chat held out his hands. “Oh, I mean! Um...” He scanned his environment, looking at anything but her. “I... This is embarrassing to admit, but... I’ve been doing research on you! Yeah, that’s it...!”

Kagami tilted her head, her eyebrows pinched together, only for Chat to wave his hands around frantically.

“N-no! I mean, I’ve heard a lot about the Tsurugis! Your family is known for their ambition and rigor, and I just assumed that the character trait ran in the family, since I got that vibe from you. You just seem like that type of girl, and I just… and I’ve been talking for too long, _wow_ …” Chat flushed a deep red, his string of words fading as he finally had time to breathe.

An unrestrained chuckle escaped Kagami’s lips. Her focus soften on Chat. “I don’t know what it is about you, but… you intrigue me.”

“What can I say, I have that kind of charm,” Chat shot back smoothly, despite the intense blush in his cheeks. He cleared his throat. “Well, anyway, I believe we have a lesson to continue.”

Kagami nodded, taking out her notebook from her bag and clicked her pen.

“Before we start our new lesson though, let’s have a quick practice run. Here, demonstrate it with me.” He shuffled, becoming more relaxed.

“Demonstrate? You mean to say that you want me to demonstrate what I’ve learned so far?” Kagami inquired.

“Precisely,” he responded with a toothy grin.

“Okay.” She nodded, then closing her eyes. She breathed in, then out, batting her eyes open.

Kagami would have to give this rehearsal her best and her all. There was no way she would let herself down a second time.

She shot Chat Noir a natural smile. “Quite a lovely afternoon, isn’t it?”

“Sure is,” Chat spoke simply, acting aloof.

Kagami inched closer. “You’ve been quite the teacher, Chat Noir. Once I master these skills, perhaps you should consider using your flirting techniques on me sometime.”

Chat raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? You’ll immediately regret asking that from me, Kagami.” His face was only a few centimeters from hers, feeling his harsh yet warm breath barely brush upon her nose. The corners of his lips curled up. “Otherwise, you’d end up falling for me harder than the boy you just so happen to love. That would be bad news for him.”

Kagami’s confident smile didn’t waver. “Not unless you fall first.” She flicked his bell.

Her stomach flipped unnaturally, but she ignored it. Chat Noir widened his eyes, dazed and flushed.

“I... wha... was that how you flirted with him?” was the only thing Chat managed to say through marble eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair, obviously panicked. “Oh, man, he’s _really_ lucky to have someone like you around then.”

Kagami was taken aback by his comment. “I did not flirt with him that way. Quite frankly, I did a lot better now. It’s more difficult with him.”

Chat took in a sharp breath, as if it would calm him down more. Finally composed, he spoke.

“Okay, usually being nervous around someone makes you overthink. So my advice is to just be natural. Don’t get too consumed in your own thoughts and just focus on the situation in front of you. Things will just flow from there. Kind of like what you did today.”

Kagami grabbed her notebook, scribbling notes down on paper. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Alright. I think we’re good to move on. Are you ready for your next lesson?”

Kagami hummed with determination.

“Rule number three.” He wrote, in block letters, the following words: Actions speak louder than words.

Kagami jotted the words in all caps. “Okay. I’m ready for this lesson.”

Chat slipped, barely audible as he gazed at Kagami intently. “Winking.”

“What was that?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t know why this came to mind, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wink,” Chat Noir scratched the back of his neck. 

“Oh, I can’t do that,” Kagami said.

“Sure you can,” Chat said with reassurance. “You can’t flirt without good facial expression and body language. Like I mentioned, actions speak louder than your words.”

“Action?”

“Like this.” Approaching Kagami, Chat whipped out a rose from behind his back, kissed the back of Kagami’s hand, then looked up at her and gave her the finest wink. “This rose is for you.”

Kagami’s mind is screaming. What on _earth_ was that?

Does Chat Noir always carry a rose around him? How many of those things does he have?

Her mind was spinning, stomach twisting in all different kids of knots.

Still, she kept her composure.

“He will be very shocked to see me do something like that. But I am sure he will appreciate the gesture.” A smile slowly spread from cheek to cheek as she recollected the time when Adrien had also given her a rose.

And with that, Chat Noir only responded with a charming grin and his signature wink.

Kagami couldn’t help but giggle, her chest feeling lighter, and even more so when Chat Noir shared her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Kagami can't wink.
> 
> Last chapter will come out next weekend, I promise <3


	3. We're A Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where Adrien hyperventilates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait. Maybe Kagami _can_ wink... 🤔

Entering the girl’s restroom, Kagami washed the sweat from her face after the long practice. She flipped through her notebook and studied her notes.

“ _Steps On Winking_ ,” it read above, then she skimmed the rest:

> _Step one: Close right eye._
> 
> _Step two: If for some reason you blink instead of wink, just wink with your other eye._
> 
> _Step three: Throw finger guns and wiggle them eyebrows._
> 
> _(Chat Noir told me to write this down, word for word, but I refuse to do any of this.)_

She let out a breathy chuckle reading the last sentence. Chat was amazing company. Kagami had always respected him as a superhero, so declaring him as a friend felt very surreal.

For the past few days, she had gotten to know him, just by his simple gestures and his way of speaking. He was kind, gentle, and compassionate. But also goofy, and honestly kind of odd.

But she wouldn’t ask for any of that to change.

In the attempts to wink, Kagami closed one eye, only the other one to follow.

Failed step one.

She attempted her other eye.

Failed step two.

Kagami sighed. She wasn’t going to try step three and make a fool of herself even more in a public restroom.

“Okay, I think winking is off the list of things to try on Adrien,” she mumbled to herself.

It didn’t matter anyway. If actions spoke louder than words, then perhaps there was a better alternative: gift-giving.

She flipped through her notebook, finding Adrien’s flatten rose and a torn picture with the two of them in their fencing gear. 

Kagami had received so much from Adrien, not just the rose, but other things that held high value. He had given her friendship and companionship, freedom that she had never experienced.

She cherished the moments where they’d have late-night phone calls, expressing just how difficult and restricting their families and obligations could be.

She cherished the laughter they’d share, or the times they’d lie about going to fencing practice. By now, Adrien’s bodyguard probably couldn’t stand their act of rebellion, but he’d never decline.

She cherished everything there was to him, inside out, and she cherished her feelings for him.

Because for once, Adrien deserved to be loved. And he deserved to receive.

Kagami wanted to share the gift-giving idea with Chat Noir, but instead, she decided to surprise him with how things went afterward instead.

She was going to do this. And to be frank, Kagami couldn’t wait to see Adrien’s face light with gratitude, and Chat Noir’s light with pride.

She stuffed her notebook in her duffel back, filing through until she found his gift.

A box of chocolates. It was traditional, but meaningful. Inside was a handwritten note confessing that she was in love with him.

With grace and more confidence than before, Kagami stepped out of the restroom and into the locker rooms, embracing Adrien’s presence.

Kagami’s heart hammered against her ribcage until she remembered what Chat Noir had told her.

_Just be natural._

She wore a warm smile, meeting his eyes. “Nice job at practice today.”

“Thanks, Kagami,” he replied. “You did well today too, as always. Somehow, I always feel like your reaction time is so much better than mine.”

“I don’t think that’s true at all. I always say you’re an amazing partner to spar with because we’re a match. You know that I am always serious in my word.”

Adrien only gave her a smile, only for Kagami to furrow her brows in suspicion.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Huh? Um, no! I was just... distracted, that’s all.” He pointed his thumb at the exit. “I gotta run. Sorry I always have to cut our conversations short!”

Kagami reached out her arm. “Wait Adrien, before you head out, can I-“

Adrien quickly glanced at his watch and then back at her. His eyes glistened with guilt. “Kagami, I’m so, so sorry.” He ran backwards, attempting to explain himself as he made his way out. “I have somewhere to be and-“

“Adrien, watch out!” Kagami called, Adrien’s foot caught on the strap of her duffel back, falling backwards.

Quickly, Kagami ran to him, scooping her arm around his waist before he could land flat on the floor. Her hold was strong enough for Adrien to overcome gravity.

Kagami’s breath quickened before it slowly died down after she drew a sigh of relief. A dark red slowly spread across Adrien’s face.

The heat from his back shot through her arms and up to her neck. Her face began to burn and soon enough, it would match the color of Adrien’s.

But no. This wouldn’t— _couldn’t_ —allow Kagami to hesitate now.

Chat Noir was right. 

She should act naturally, just be herself.

And Kagami Tsurugi knew herself enough to know for a fact that she never hesitated.

“Looks like you falling for me has its perks. I had the honor to catch you,” Kagami broke the silence as a smirk snuck into the corners of her lips.

And then she winked.

Successfully.

Kagami could just cry inside. She _did_ it.

Adrien blinked, and as if it were actually possible, his face flushed a darker shade of red. “Wha-”

She lifted him back up, giggling as she couldn’t help but allow the thoughts in her mind to slip carelessly. “You’re so cute when you’re nervous, Adrien.”

“I’m not nervous.” His voice was muffled as he sheepishly hid his face with his hand.

Kagami’s eyes fell on the ring that he wore on his right ring finger.

Had he always worn that?

“No, it’s okay,” Kagami reassured, her giggles subsiding. “Anyways, you should go where you need to be. I know your schedule is full.”

Adrien relaxed, revealing a small yet wondrous smile. “Thanks.”

She nodded. “Be careful on your way out.”

Once Adrien walked out of the locker room, Kagami slumped onto the bench, hiding her blush and the nervous quake of her lips.

* * *

Adrien couldn’t breathe. His entire drive home felt only a millisecond.

Because if he was honest with himself, he couldn’t find it in himself to transform as Chat Noir just to see Kagami again.

_Looks like you falling for me has its perks._

How did she find out that he had these feelings for her? He wasn’t even able to properly confess how he felt, and she had already figured it out?

No way. That wasn’t it. The language Kagami had used was different. Kagami was usually one to be blunt and to the point with the way she spoke, but this time around, she wasn’t. Her delivery was suggestive; she was implying _something_ , and she wanted Adrien to figure it out himself.

Adrien was all too familiar with that kind of communication.

She was _flirting_ with him. 

_You’re so cute when you’re nervous, Adrien._

No. He was only jumping to conclusions. This was too good to be true.

There was no way that _he_ was the boy that Kagami was in love with.

_We’re a match. You know that I am always serious in my word._

But her words couldn’t mean anything more than just the two of them being fencing companions. They were partners and rivals, but also friends. Kagami couldn’t want anything more from him, right?

It wasn’t possible. He had so little to give for someone like her. Was he even worthy of having the privilege to be anything more than her friend?

The pang in his chest stung as he arrived home and showered to get ready. He was only getting closer to seeing her. And he knew that every day, this pain would only become more unbearable as he realized more and more that Kagami’s heart should belong to someone else.

He really wanted to back down from seeing her today, to spare himself from getting hurt any further than he already was. But he couldn’t. He wanted to see her, to help her, because this was what she wanted. And he’d do anything if it meant he was doing it for her.

And so, with a huff of determination, Adrien transformed and leaped from his window, on his way to prepare their next lesson.

* * *

Kagami glanced down at the box of chocolates, staring up at the orange skies. The wind brushed against her face that had been caked with sweat after practice. Despite the calm of the afternoon, her mind buzzed frantically. Not from the events of Adrien tripping; she had cooled off from that.

But she was instead thinking about Chat Noir.

Why was it that, although they had been strangers, she felt an immediate connection with him? Kagami was never one to make friends so quickly, the way she did with Chat Noir. It wasn’t like that with Marinette, for example. It took months for them to be friends. And even with Adrien, it took some time for her to open up until she realized just how much they shared in common.

So why was Chat Noir so different?

The better question was... why was he so _familiar_?

The softness of his voice. The wonders of his smile. His kindness. His endless support. The little gestures he did whenever he was nervous. It didn’t matter how cool he wanted to be perceived. There was something about Chat Noir that seemed... gentle, almost innocent even.

It was almost like he was...

Oh.

_Oh._

She couldn’t rub the excited grin off her face. Kagami took out her pen and notebook, the scratches of ink securing every ounce of her thoughts that came from the heart onto paper. Ripping out the paper and folding it neatly, she placed the note inside the box, scrapping her old note.

A sense of determination washed over her. It wasn’t too late for her to give this box to Adrien after all. 

Because just in time, Kagami heard him.

“Ready for another lesson?” He bowed, retracting his baton as he gave Kagami a wink.

Kagami replied with a wide grin.

* * *

The two sat underneath the skies transitioned to a rich blue. Chat Noir settled down on the picnic blanket as Kagami set by him, resting something on her lap.

Chat Noir’s stomach churned. “Is that...?”

“A box of chocolates,” Kagami finished. “I was going to give it to him, but... he was in a hurry to be somewhere else.”

He fell silent for a bit, refusing any intrusive thoughts to come to mind, before finally replying. “I see.”

“Listen, I don’t think I need the lessons today,” she blurted.

Chat Noir’s shoulders tensed. “Oh, do you need to be home? I know how strict your mother can be-“

“No, it’s not that.” Kagami held out the box. “I want to give this to you.”

“Oh! For me?” As Kagami nodded, Chat Noir’s face lit up. “You really didn’t have to repay me, you know.”

“It’s more than just repayment.” Her voice grew soft. “I would read the note inside.”

He unfolded the letter, his eyes traveling through her fine cursive.

> _Chat Noir -_
> 
> _It is not always easy for me to express my thoughts vocally. That was one of the reasons why I came to you for help to confess to a boy I love. But the more I spend time with you, the more I realize that it is okay to be natural and act like myself around him._
> 
> _And also around you._
> 
> _It surprised me how easily we became close friends, but I think I know the reason why and I hope it is okay for me to know._

Chat Noir met his wide eyes with Kagami’s as she gestured him to read further.

> _Everything about you reminds me of him. Everything about you_ is _him, and everything else that makes me love him, love you, Adrien._
> 
> _I apologize if I wasn’t supposed to know this. I know that you and Ladybug are sworn to protect Paris, but it felt wrong to hide that I knew this about you._
> 
> _If we have to cut ties because of it, I understand. But just know that even after separation, I will always still love you, Adrien._
> 
> _You will always be worthy to me. Because we’re a match._
> 
> _I love you, Adrien._
> 
> _Eternally,_
> 
> _Kagami_

He rubbed the fine paper between his gloved fingers, to make sure this was real.

Tears pricked his eyes. “Kagami, you... love me?” Allowing those words to escape his mouth cemented the meaning of her letter, cemented all the things he could have only witnessed in his daydreams. 

Kagami‘s lips tugged into a smile. “I do. But I’ll understand if you don’t return the feelings. I only wanted you to know, and I simply couldn’t wait because I was getting impatient.”

Chat Noir rested his hand on hers, fingers intertwining like puzzle pieces. His cheeks became sore from grinning, eyes meeting hers. “I love you, too.”

The silence after that became unbearable, but Kagami cut through it first. “I think there’s only one more lesson you haven’t taught me yet.”

“And what is that?” He tilted his head with genuine curiosity.

Her gaze fell onto his lips before her eyes fluttered shut, and Chat saw all the signs as he leaned in closer.

The two shared breaths as their lips collided naturally, and each time they parted, Adrien only wanted more as they continued to glide together, lips matching.

His grip on her hand only tightened, fingers still intertwined and desperate not to let go as he wanted her every bit of warmth to stay with him.

Her warmth, her breath, her strength. He wanted to stay here, with and through this moment.

Because in this very moment, everything fit into place.

He was with his match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have loved for this to be longer aaah, I feel like I could have totally made this slower-paced, but I was getting impatient and wanted to get to the end lol
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
